Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern
Gordie LaChance is one of the four boys from the short story The Body and the film based on it, Stand By Me. He tells the story about his childhood journey of finding a body of a missing boy with his three friends near the town of Castle Rock in Oregon 1959 over Labor Day weekend. Biography Gordie LaChance is a very insecure boy. His parents ignore him most of the time, and did so even before the death of his older brother Denny. He has no one, except his friends Teddy, Vern, and most of all his best friend Chris Chambers. Chris is the only one he can depend on. All four of them go on an adventure to find a dead body. Gordie is a writer as an adult. He is married with a son of his own. Christopher "Chris" Chambers is one of the four boys from protagonist group circle of friends in the short story The Body from Different Seasons, as well as the film Stand By Me, based on the story. In Stand By Me, he is portrayed by River Phoenix in the film and instead of having lived in the fictional town of Castle Rock, Maine (which is the case in The Body), his hometown of Castle Rock was stated to be in Oregon instead of Maine. Chris grows up in a family of alcoholics, and is constantly looked down upon by the entire town just based on this association, despite not actually possessing any of their general ill nature himself. Appearance Chris is an average build, mid-height 13 year old boy with slightly tanned skin, short light brown hair and green-blue eyes. He's usually shown in a loose white t-shirt tucked into high waisted cuffed jeans with black converse shoes. Towards the beginning of the movie, he is shown with a packet of cigarettes rolled into his right sleeve. Plot During the Labour Day Weekend of 1959 (1960 in The Body) at 12 years old, Chris sets off alongside his closest friends, Gordie LaChance, Teddy Duchamp, and Vern Tessio to find the body of a boy their age named Ray Brower who attended school in a neighbouring town, Chamberlain. He had been reported missing and Vern's brother's best friend Charlie Hogan had confided in him that the boy Ray Browers was indeed dead as a result of a passing train that had hit him whilst he was out picking blueberries near Back Harlow Road. On their way to find Ray Browers' body, Chris confided in Gordie about his anger and frustration with being treated like the rest of his family, even though he had never done anything to earn such a reputation personally. Ultimately, Chris and the others finally located the corpse and faced off against his brother and the hoodlum gang which also included Vern's older brother. Through Gordie's courageous actions, they saved the body and made the decision to just make an anonymous phone call reporting Ray Brower (in The Body, it was the hoodlums who made the anonymous call). As he grew up, he remained friends with Gordie until college, but as of hitting full high school fell out of friendship with Vern and Teddy. He, with Gordie's help, managed to let go of much of his anger towards his family image, and put in a tremendous amount of effort in high school - enough to eventually become accepted into University. Chris died in a fast food restaurant as the result of a fatal stabbing he suffered while trying to stop a fight. In The Body, Chris was, at that time, a student in University. In Stand By Me, Chris had succeeded in law in the college courses he took and had ultimately became an attorney before being killed. His death lead to an older Gordie at age 40 getting the hard material to write a story based on them, even detailing his killing. Quotes *"It's like God gave you something, man - all those stories you can come up with." *"You're just a kid, Gordie." *"If your parents are too fucked up to do it, then maybe I should." *"Not if I see you first." *"Bull-true." *"Do you wanna be the Lone Ranger or the Sisco Kid?" *"You're gonna have to kill me Ace." *"Skin it." *"I just wish I could go some place where no one knows me!" *"I'm never gonna get out of this town am I, Gordie?" *"Yeah, but you're gonna be stupid for the rest of your life." *"Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more?" Theodore Duchamp was the childhood friend of Gordon LaChance in The Body. He was one of the four boys in in The Body and film based on it, Stand By Me. And Alternatively, in Carrie, he is the owner of an Amoco petrol station in Chamberlain, Maine. History Teddy appears as a main character in The Body. In the closing of the novella, Gordon LaChance, notes that Teddy died in an automobile accident in Harlow, Maine in 1971 or 1972, making DuChamp approximately 23 years old at the time of his death. Due to details in The Body, it is established that DuChamp was employed by the Castle Rock Public Works Department, repairing potholes. This inconsistency can be attributed either to narrative error, or to a reinvention of DuChamp for purposes of inclusion into the Stephen King multiverse. In the film Stand By Me, he along with his friends Chris Chambers, Gordon LaChance and Vern Tessio search for a missing dead body of a boy named Ray Browers in Castle Rock Oregon during Labor Day Weekend in 1959. He almost tried to commit suicide after stepping on the tracks while a train was coming towards him, but avoid from being struck with the help of his friends. Teddy also makes an appearance in the novel of Carrie where he is now shown to be the owner of a gas station that Carrie White goes into, called Teddy's Amoco in Chamberlain, Maine. It is at one point implied in the novel that Teddy had died only a few days back and his son had taken over his buisness, Vern Tessio is one of the four boys from the short story The Body''and the film based on it, ''Stand By Me. He is friends with Chris, Gordie, and Teddy. He is portrayed by Jerry O'Connell. He along with his friends search for a missing dead body of a kid named Ray Browers in Castle Rock, Oregon over Labor Day weekend in 1959. Vern is overweight and is the shortest out of the group. He seems to be the closest to Teddy Duchamp, although he gets picked on by him at times. He has a brother named Billy, who he also gets picked on by and is apart of "Ace" Merrill's gang. Vern dies in a house fire after a party in 1966, six years after the novella is set. Appearances *''Carrie'' *''The Body (Different Seasons)'' *''Stand By Me'' (film) *Nona Gallery GL5.jpg SBM_0092.jpg SBM_1585.jpg SBM_1586.jpg SBM_1594.jpg SBM_1854.jpg SBM_1858.jpg SBM_1859.jpg SBM_1862.jpg SBM_1863.jpg SBM_1885.jpg Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Stand By Me Characters Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Kids Category:Childs